


Internet History

by Graymalkin



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Desperation, Drabble, F/M, Omorashi, Wetting, female desperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graymalkin/pseuds/Graymalkin
Summary: A young man races to erase certain items from his browsing history before returning a borrowed laptop.





	Internet History

He frantically deleted everything he didn't want to explain to his girlfriend. Opening an unfamiliar site in the history, he was greeted with a video he didn't remember. It was his kind of thing, and it couldn't stay. There was no way his uptight girlfriend would approve of him watching a miniskirted blonde squirming and bouncing in a restroom queue. The closeup of urine soaking her stockings was especially objectionable. He erased all traces just before she arrived to pick up her laptop. She was confused when she tried to find her amateur video. It was missing from the history.


End file.
